Agane
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = Episode 144 | revival = Episode 149 (as Andora) | final = }} Mashna-de is the right-hand assassin of the Hathor king, Hagorn. She is also the half-sister of Hagorn thru King Arvak but due to her illegitimate status (known as Avterde), she was not considered a princess, as this is against Hathor culture.Episode 126 Agane's body became a vessel of Hera Andora of Sensa.Episode 151 Appearance Agane wears a golden circlet with a ruby. Her hair is often tied in ponytail. Upon her resurrection made by Ether, her hair becomes light-blonde and her Hathor marks are no longer seen. Personality Agane is very loyal to King Arvak, and later King Hagorn. However, she secretly seeks power and she wants to become an heir to rule Hathoria and she doesn't want any of her half-brother Hagorn's daughters and granddaughter (Pirena, Deshna and Mira) to become an heir to the throne of Hathoria. History Agane was the right-hand assassin of Hagorn. She was present when Cassiopea delivered the Fire Gem to King Arvak. During the war against Sapiro, she defeats Alira Naswen, but leaves the battlefield to kill Queen of Sapiro. Prince Ybrahim survives her attack, since she did not see him. Agane captures Gurna in Hathoria, referring to her as a spy. Hagorn says she was one of them. Agane survives when Minea destroyed the palace of Hathoria with the four gems. Red marks appear on her face due to Minea's curse on the Hathor race. When the Hathors acquired the key of Asnamon, Agane was led some of the Hathors in the attack against Raquim. She fights with Raquim but their fight was interrupted by Hagorn. Her capture of Amihan at a critical moment enabled Hagorn to kill Raquim. When they returned to Encantadia, Agane told Hagorn that it had been reported to her that some enemies have went through the portal. She asked Hagorn if they should close it, but Hagorn let it remain open, and ordered her to make Gurna return the key to Minea. Agane was part of the party that ambushed the Sang'gres. She captures Pirena, but when Ades said it was the firstborn of Minea, Hagorn orders her release. Angry, she asked why they released Pirena, so Hagorn reveals that Pirena is his daughter. When Pirena sought Hagorn's aid against her family, Hagorn orders Agane to summon and gather his generals. During the war, Alena generates a great tide that loomed to sweep them all away. This frightens Agane to the point that she advised Hagorn to retreat. Hagorn reluctantly does so. Agane was informed of Pirena's plan to switch her daughter Mira with her niece Lira, heir of Lireo. Hagorn does not want this, so he orders Agane to kill Amihan and her baby. Agane's party infiltrate a tower in Lireo. As she aimed her sniper gun at Amihan, an arrow hits Minea. Lirean soldiers pour in, obstructing her view. Agane was annoyed by this development, but pursues her target as Amihan pursued the archer. Her shot misses Amihan, who withdraws back to the palace to give birth. The archer attacks her now, but she wounds him and he heals himself. He turned out to be Asval. Asval asked her to keep his crime a secret, in exchange for a portion of Sapiro's wealth, should he acquire its throne. Agane reports her failure to Hagorn. She said there had been an interference, but when asked who it was, she said she did not know. Hagorn slaps her. Agane did report that Minea had been attacked. Danaya looked for Agane at the border with Hathoria. She beats up Hathor guards until Agane came out. Agane invoked the terms of peace, but Danaya said it had been broken when she attempted to kill the queen and killed the queen mother with her accomplice. Agane denies responsibility for the death of Minea, saying that the diwatas have other enemies. Agane's hidden treachery Hagorn introduces his daughter from his estranged wife LilaSari, Deshna, to both Gurna and Agane in Hathoria right after killing Hitano and fatally wounding LilaSari from the human world. However, Agane, disguised as a black masked figure, slays the Hathors guarding the infant Deshna and abducts her to an unknown location. Agane swears that she doesn't want any of Hagorn's daughters like Pirena or Deshna or even his granddaughter Mira to become an heir to the throne of Hathoria but Agane herself as she actually seeks power which is unbeknownst to Hagorn. So she orders a dragon to bring Deshna to faraway place and let fate decide what will happen to Deshna. Death While the Ivtres of Amihan and Kahlil fight off the remaining Hadezars, Agane abducts Mira and brought her to Hagorn in Hathoria. Danaya, Pirena, Amihan and Kahlil come to rescue Mira. Agane battles Danaya until she is stabbed to death. Hagorn cries over Agane's death as her body vanishes. Many years later, Arde provides Ether the dead body of Agane and Ether uses the vial containing the Ivtre of Hera Andora to put into Agane's body. During the final war against Hagorn's forces, Alena chokes Andora using her Water Gem, which results to disintegrate Andora's soul and Agane's body. Abilities Powers Other skills She is seen to be particularly dangerous in hand-to-hand combat; she demonstrates this after besting Alira and then later holding Asval at knife-point. It should be noted that both adversaries were high-ranked Sapiryans, which all the more made Agane's feats impressive. She is also skilled in ranged combat by using various guns and skilled in disguise to infiltrate. Agane is also skilled in dancing.Episode 59 Weaponry Hasik is the rope dart of Agane. This is useful for binding the neck of Sang'gres to prevent them from teleporting. Relatives Trivia * According to director Mark Reyes, Agane's major plot twists and untold stories are revealed in later episodes, which is starting from Episode 125. This resulted to Rochelle Pangilinan's character transition from Mashna Agane of Hathoria to Hera Andora of Sensa. * Agane claims to be more worthy of the Hathor succession than her half-nieces Pirena and Deshna, and her half-grandniece Mira. However, as an Avterde, she might not even be in the line of succession. * Agane was portrayed by Actress Rochelle Pangilinan who was married to Muros (2005-2006), Actor Arthur Solinap. Version differences *Agane was played by Leila Kuzma in the first book of 2005-2006 series. *In the original version, she was killed by Alena after she stabbed Hitano during the Hathor War. References Category:Characters Category:Hathor Category:Soldier Category:Main character